Transformers Rio
by bobi4500
Summary: It's about what would happened if Rio meets Transformers.
1. Characters

**_Transformers Rio: Characters_**

_This is a story for what would happen in the Rio movie if a Cybertronian called Sideswipe participates in the adventure._

AN**: I am new in the site and it is hard to start a story so I decided to write first about the characters and because I don't want to always say what the characters can do (especially for Sideswipe).**

**Sideswipe**

(I know that Sideswipe is another transformer in the film but his name is really cool so if you have problem just say and I will change it). Sideswipe is a Cybertronian/Transformer who has left his planet Cybertron and lived on Earth for a long time. But before he lives he is caught by the Decepticons who inject him Dark Energon. Because of that he can change in other Cybertronian forms and cannot be deactivated / killed. He also can understand animals, travel to another parallel universes or cloaking/becoming invisible.

Name: Sideswipe

Species: Cybertronian

Gender: male of course

Abilities: understand animals; change his robot and vehicle form; cannot be killed; parallel universe travelling; cloaking/becoming invisible

Other forms: space jet, Earth jet, car, tank with two canons (because in robot form he has one on each hand), helicopter and a pickup jeep.

**Blu**

(I am sure most of the people who are Blu, Jewel and the other Rio characters and I will write for them less than I wrote for Sideswipe). Blu is unconfident Spix Macaw bird who has been a pet for 15 years until he is brought to Rio and something happened – he met Jewel.

Name (full): Tyler Blu Gunderson

Species: dark blue Spix Macaw

Gender: male

**Jewel**

Jewel is a very spirited Spix Macaw bird who lost her parents and used to live alone and hate humans until she went on unexpected adventure with Blu.

Name: Jewel

Species: light blue Spix Macaw

Gender: female

**Sorry, that I didn't write about Rafael, Eva, Nico and Pedro but my time is limited and I had to finish so I wrote only for the three main characters. Also I am sure you know about them but if you want I will write a second Character Description and don't worry – the real **_Transformers Rio_** story will be published soon.**

**And tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 1

**_Transformers Rio: Chapter 1_**

It was a cool sunny day in the city Moose Lake, Minnesota. A Cybertronian called Sideswipe was driving around the world hoping to see something interesting. While he was driving at Moose Lake he passed by a bookstore and immediately drove back. It was called _Blue Macaw Books. _Then he saw that inside were talking a man and a woman and a blue bird was watching them. Sideswipe switched his widgets to hear what they were talking.

"Oh no, no, no. She's in Brazil. Blu must come to Rio de Janeiro". said the man.

"He he… Rio… Brazil… No, no, I never left Blu…"

While he was listening he remembered something. He's already seen this. He travelled to a parallel universe some months ago and saw this. But it was a film made from the humans.

"It cannot be…" Sideswipe thought while continue listening and watching.

After a long conversation the woman kicked out the man from the bookstore. Sideswipe thought again:

"I must continue keep an eye on this. Everything is identical with the film…"

The next morning Sideswipe heard that the woman and the bird (now knows that their names are Linda and Blu because of his remembrance) decided to go to Rio. They called the man who came yesterday. (he was called Tulio) that they are ready to go. A taxi came and took them to the airport. Sideswipe was following them all the way. When the plane flew, Sideswipe changed his form into jet and continued following them.

When they arrived at Rio they went by a taxi to the aviary where there were a lot of injured birds. Sideswipe continued watching them through the windows cloaked. He saw how they put Blu into the chamber. Linda and Tulio left the aviary. Sideswipe didn't stop watching Blu even for a minute because he has X-vision too. He didn't stop watching Jewel too.

After a few hours Sideswipe saw how a kid takes the birds from the aviary. He knew what was happening but he didn't do anything because he knew that if he wants everything to end well he must leave the kid to steal the birds. So he started to follow the kid. After a few minutes the kid arrived at one dilapidated house. He knocked on the door and two men let him in. There was a third man in the house. Sideswipe continued watching. Those men were smugglers. They put on Blu and Jewel's feet a chain. Then the kid (called Fernando) put the cage with the Blue Macaws in the store where the other birds were. After Fernando left, Sideswipe decided to free the Macaws. He made a hole in the wall and went into the store.

"Don't worry, I'll set you free."

Then he sliced the cage on a half.

"Fast, get out from here." Sideswipe said again while disappearing in the shadows.

"What w-was that?" asked Blu a little fearful

"Who cares? Let's get out."

Then Jewel flew as fast as she could catching Blu in surprise. Thankfully he grabbed the hanging part of the cage with his month stopping Jewel from flying.

"What are you doing?" she asked confused.

"I can't"

"What? You can't what?"

"Fewn" Blu said not understandably.

Then two smugglers came in the room

"Aaah. I can't fly." Blu said releasing the cage and he and Jewel started to fall down.

After they fell the two smugglers started chasing them. Suddenly Sideswipe jumped in front of the smugglers and said them with angry tone.

"I recommend you to stop chasing the birds because if you don't, I'll show you how the chicken feels when people slaughter it."

They gulped and started to quail. Sideswipe approached them and one of them said.

"Y-y-you know-w what? I'm get-t-ting out from here."

Then both of them ran while shouting

"MARCEL! HELP!"

"Hah. Fools." Sideswipe said laughing.

Then he drove away to catch up with Blu and Jewel who escaped in the jungle.

**Chapter 2 coming soon…**


	3. Chapter 2

**_Transformers Rio: Chapter 2_**

After leaving the deadly scared smugglers, Sideswipe caught up with Blu and Jewel who were walking in the forest. They were watching for place to sleep. Suddenly two Decepticons appeared in front of them.

"Well, well, look what we have here, Swindle." One of them said

"Two lonely birds. Do you want roast chicken for dinner, Vortex."

"No thanks. It is too fat…"

He was interrupted by some voice behind him.

"Do you know, Decepticons, that killing endangered species is jurisdiction?"

"What the..."

They turned around and saw Sideswipe leaning against a tree with crossed arms. When one of them spotted the Autobot logo on his chest, he shouted.

"AUTOBOT! GET HIM!"

They both started shooting him but he was too fast. He missed every shoot take his ninja sword. He pierced the one Decepticon while the other was made on two parts.

"I really hate Decepticons" he said while putting away his sword.

Then he noticed that Blu and Jewel were frightened.

"Hey calm down you two. I am not going to hurt you."

Sideswipe crouched on one knee to talk with them easier. Then he gave Blu a stroke on the head really, really carefully. That was understandable considering the size of his hand. Blu relaxed and said to Jewel.

"Don't worry, Jewel he really won't hurt us…"

"Of course I won't. Why would I do that?"

They both looked at Sideswipe with wide-opened eyes while he smiled a little bit evilly.

"You-you can understand us?" Blu asked very confused.

"Yes"

"But-but-but people can't understand us and…"

"But don't forget, Blu – I am NOT a human" Sideswipe laughed.

"But if you are an alien, what are you doing here?" Jewel asked.

"Well, I came here a long time ago and…" he started explaining them how he arrived on Earth, how the Autobots started to work with humans and how he followed them all day.

"So you were watching us all day?"

"Yeah. It is because…"

He stopped because he heard talking behind.

"Swindle and Vortex should be already in the base. Spread out and find them…"

Sideswipe looked back at Blu and Jewel and said.

"Decepticons! Let's get out from here!"

But when he turned around he saw two ugly faces watching him.

"Here, Captain. We found something interesting." They said with big evil smiles.

"What is it… oh an Autobot."

Sideswipe looked around seeing more and more Decepticons coming. The Decepticon commander saw the dead bodies of the two missing Deceptcons.

"So YOU killed two of my best soldiers… Ts-ts, what big mistake. Have fun boys but I want him dead at the end." He said walking off.

"Affirmative, sir." The Decepticons said in usion.

They charged at Sideswipe but he took his sword and started fighting.

"Blu, Jewel, get out from here!"

"But…"

"There is no time for "buts". Run. NOW!" he looked for a second at them to see that they were running into a bush near to the battlefield.

When he looked back at the Decepticons, he saw a fist coming to his face. A Decepticon hit him and he lost concentration. Then all Decepticons flew on him while tearing him apart.

"NO! STOP! Aaaaaaagh!" he shouted while the Decepricons were dismembering him.

When the Decepticons finished they returned to their base. Blu and Jewel didn't see whole body. Only metal parts and remains. Although he said that he is immortal, there was no sign of life there. Blu knew that it is impossible to survive from something like this.

"He sacrificed to save us." Blu said sadly.

"I know, Blu." Jewel said while putting a wing on his shoulder. "He wanted us to be safe so let's feasible his wish and find somewhere to sleep."

"You are right. Let's get out from here."

Then both the Macaws walked away with sad faces.

**Well, that was Chapter 2. We'll see what will happen next in Chapter 3.**


End file.
